


Lo que fuiste y pudiste haber sido

by TheRose09



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRose09/pseuds/TheRose09
Summary: T'Pol acaba de cumplir ciento cuarenta y cuatro el día en que el niño nace. Lo han nombrado Spock.Traducción autorizada por tomakelifemorebeautiful





	Lo que fuiste y pudiste haber sido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what you were and might've been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838368) by [tomakelifemorebeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomakelifemorebeautiful/pseuds/tomakelifemorebeautiful). 



> Nota de la traductora: Pues, como dice en la sinopsis, esta historia no es mía. Yo sólo hice la traducción, y obvio Star Trek tampoco me pertenece (tristemente)

T’Pol tiene ciento cuarenta y dos años de edad cuando Sarek le dice que él y su esposa humana están intentando tener un hijo. Ella tiene ciento cuarenta y tres cuando Amanda, una bondadosa y compasiva mujer humana que de alguna manera encaja perfectamente contra la fría dignidad y reserva de Sarek, le dice emocionada que ellos han concebido.

Acaba de cumplir ciento cuarenta y cuatro el día en que el niño nace. Es consciente, cuando despierta esa mañana antes de que salga el sol, que el niño nacerá ese día. La armada de especialistas a cargo de Amanda ha seleccionado ese día para inducir su labor y, si todo va de acuerdo al plan, dejar que el nacimiento ocurra naturalmente.

T’Pol despierta antes de lo usual esa mañana, tomando una hora extra para sentarse en la ventana de su estudio y ver salir el sol. El día será más cálido y seco de lo usual. En un capricho, ella replica una taza de café y no la bebe, colocándola sobre la mesa de la cocina y dejando que la familiar esencia se extienda por la habitación. Han pasado setenta años, y aún así cuando cierra los ojos y respirar el distintivo perfume de este, aún puede oír el parloteo de la tripulación en la mañana, y sentir el zumbido de los motores bajo sus pies.

Intenta ser productiva, primero pasando por su sobrecargada bandeja de mensajes, pero el trabajo es tedioso y no puede mantenerse enfocada. Cambia a la lectura, extrayendo publicación científica tras publicación científica para entretenerse, pero es una causa perdida. Llega el mediodía y ella ha agotado sus recursos. Insegura y ligeramente abrumada, arrastra una caja descuidada por décadas del fondo de su armario y tira de la tapa hacia fuera por primera vez.

Son los remanentes de su tiempo en el Enterprise, una colección de cosas que ella ha guardado en sus habitaciones y regalos de despedida de sus compañeros. Sus conmemoraciones, aún en perfectas condiciones, descansan en terciopelo bajo un plano de cristal. Su medalla IDIC es ligeramente menos nueva, áspera y rayada por el constante tacto. Su uniforme, raramente usado y fuertemente arrugado, está tieso cuando lo saca de la caja.

Un pequeño marco negro descansa cerca del fondo, envuelto en plástico de burbujas. Lo voltea en sus manos cuidadosamente, estudiando la imagen que ya ha memorizado. Es una de las pocas fotografías de Elizabeth; la niña mira hacia Trip, justo detrás del marco, una curva encantadora en su boca. Trip le ha dado el marco y la foto a T’Pol un año después de que falleciera, y había permanecido sobre el escritorio en sus aposentos hasta el día que ella dejó el Enterprise.

Un pequeño chip de datos cae del plástico de burbujas. Ella lo toma y lo inserta en su padd, un poco sorprendida e impresionada ante el desactualizado software que está leyendo. Una colección de fotos se carga en su pantalla y ella las pasa lentamente, teniendo cuidado en recordar cada imagen individualmente. Algunas traen punzadas de culpa o depresión, pero la mayoría son alegres.

Ella sigue sujetando la foto enmarcada en su mano derecha cuando recibe el mensaje de Sarek.

Lo han nombrado Spock.

~

Spock tiene casi ocho meses de edad la primera vez que T’Pol lo conoce en persona. Ella ha visto fotografías, pero se encuentra impaciente y ansiosa por ver cómo las entidades sorprendentemente disímiles de Sarek y Amanda se han combinado en una personalidad.

Él no es cómo su hija, quién era pálida y rosada y tenía sólo unos mechones de cabello rubio en su delicada cabeza. Él es algo robusto, un saludable rubor verde en sus mejillas, su color es vulcano, pero la forma en que su piel se colorea y motea ligeramente es enteramente humana en su origen. Tiene un grueso cabello negro en su coronilla, aunque Amanda dice que nació con un poco de claridad en este. Tiene un dulce rostro inquisitivo, y brillantes ojos café que la inspeccionan de cerca antes de permitirse ser colocado en su agarre.

Es tranquilo, como ella esperaba. Se sientan afuera en la terraza, él en su regazo y sus padres juntos uno a otro, manteniendo la conversación. T’Pol está completamente embelesada con Spock como para poner atención en la discusión, pero Sarek no hace ningún comentario y Amanda sonríe amablemente, un brillo conocedor en sus ojos. Spock mira a su alrededor, curioso al punto de la distracción, usándola algo descuidadamente como soporte para girarse y tener una mejor vista.

Eventualmente, él vuelve su atención sobre ella, estudiándola cuidadosamente con sus jóvenes ojos. Alcanza su cara con sus manos, listo para explorar con sus dedos. Ella sigue el movimiento con sus ojos, sintiéndolos cruzarse uno con otro mientras sus pequeñas manos se acercan a su nariz. Él lo ve y deja salir una risa burbujeante, la primera vocalización sonora de emoción que ella ha oído de él. La sorprende un poco, le calienta hasta el corazón ver un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla cuando sonríe, y ella no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa propia.

Su peso en los brazos de ella es similar al de Elizabeth y su pecho duele con la profundidad de su pérdida por un momento, un paralizante rayo de anhelo rasgando a través de ella. Extraña a Elizabeth en ese momento más de lo que lo ha hecho en años, quiere sentir el peso y el calor de su pequeño cuerpo, devolverle la vida que le ha sido robada, pero se conformaría con sólo diez segundos más. Con ello viene el abrumador dolor por Trip, él debería estar ahí, debería haber vivido para alcanzar la vejez y celebrar el nacimiento del nuevo bebé como legado de Elizabeth, el niño es a la vez muy doloroso y muy bello.

Ella abraza a Spock contra ella y posa un beso que no es para él sobre su frente. Él vuelve a los brazos de su madre alegremente y no mira hacia atrás una vez que parte junto con sus padres. T’Pol no concilia el sueño esa noche.

~

T’Pol hace de su misión personal en su edad avanzada el ver por Spock, así que empaca y se muda a Shi’Kahr cuando él tiene cinco.

Visita a la familia con tanta frecuencia que Amanda le da el título de madrina honoraria, aunque Spock, tan tranquilo como es, sólo parpadea y vuelve a sus estudios. A menudo es silencioso hasta que algo lo intriga, momento en que se vuelve imposible seguir la avalancha de preguntas que hace.

Al igual que los niños humanos, empieza a cuestionar “¿Por qué?” sobre todo lo nuevo que encara. T’Pol rápidamente reconoce el sendero que sus preguntas y respuestas tomarán antes de que él las haga, lo que a su vez lo lleva a buscar respuestas con ella primero. Ella descubre su pasión por la ciencia, particularmente las ciencias físicas, y le da como regalos libros altamente informativos que él devora con una rapidez que la hace sentir orgullosa.

Ella reflexiona sobre lo que Trip haría, si él estuviera ahí, y empieza a observar las festividades de la Tierra. Junto a Amanda, Spock se vuelve bastante conocedor en las tradiciones humanas, y esa pequeña forma en que sus ojos resplandecen ante los regalos de navidad le trae a ella suficiente dicha para seguir consiguiéndole pequeñas baratijas hasta su adolescencia.

Sin embargo, ella no es ignorante a las dificultades que él enfrenta. Es evidente cuán joven es cuando regresa de la escuela frustrado y con los labios rígidos, pero ella siempre está contenta al ver determinación en sus ojos, no derrota. Conforme crece, le importa menos su aprobación y se vuelve un tanto más fácil, aunque se asegura de superar por mucho a sus compañeros académicamente.

Él tiene catorce cuando le pregunta por Elizabeth. No está segura por qué nunca le ha contado sobre ella; no desea alarmarle con su muerte o hacerle sentir incómodo de estar a su alrededor, supone. Él ha encontrado su nombre en uno de los textos de historia sobre el Enterprise y la curiosidad ha podido con él.

Ella le cuenta sobre las circunstancias de su nacimiento y el significado de su vida. Le dice que sin su creación altamente antiética, la compatibilidad de los genes humanos y vulcanos tal vez nunca hubiera sido confirmada. Le dice que su muerte se debió a una falla, que murió de forma que algún día, otro bebé como ella pudiera nacer. Le dice que su muerte fue una tragedia, pero la vida de él es su legado.

Spock escucha con un porte solemne. T’Pol no sabe, pero puede imaginar lo que es estar en su lugar, completamente solo en el universo con sólo sombras a las que mirar. El sentimiento de soledad, de ser ambos pero pertenecer a ninguno, la golpea profundamente. Le ha visto intentar negar su humanidad su vida entera, esperando ser aceptado por los vulcanos si lo hace, y ser rechazado en cada intento.

La humanidad está llena de problemas, lo sabe, y es bastante repugnante para muchos de los seguidores de las enseñanzas de Surak. Pero es algo hermoso también, y, viendo como Spock ocasionalmente lo olvida, decide ser ella quien se lo recuerde.

~

Ella tiene ciento sesenta y uno cuando Spock le dice que irá a la Academia de la Flota Estelar.

No está sorprendida. Ha sabido por un tiempo que Vulcano, un planeta de vasto descubrimiento e increíble aprendizaje, no puede retenerlo. Él nació para las estrellas de la misma forma que ella, y que su Capitán, y que Trip.

Viene a ella casi sin aliento por la emoción, ansioso y fuera de si pero muy, muy entusiasmado. Está controlado por la gravedad de su decisión, los ojos abiertos y la voz agitada. Será un excelente oficial.

En una completa brecha cultural, ella lo abraza. Es el modo humano.

~

Ella no lo ve nuevo hasta que está en la Tierra, ensombrecida ante las repercusiones de la muerte de su especie.

Lo encuentra en las habitaciones de la Flota Estelar. Sabe que Amanda se ha ido, lo sabe antes de verlo, pero lo hubiera sabido de todas formas por la manera en que el encantador destello humano se ha desvanecido de sus ojos. Ella habla con él en una baja y agrietada voz, repitiendo sus cuentos favoritos de la infancia. Su lengua nativa se sienta pesada y sin usar mientras sale de sus labios, pero le otorga a él un consuelo inestimable.

Ella habla hasta que su voz está áspera y él ha estado dormido por más de una hora. Se sienta junto a él en la cama, extrañamente complacida de que aún duerma como un niño humano, de lado y con un brazo tendido. Sabe lo mucho que ha intentado romper con ese hábito. Pasa los dedos entre su cabello una vez, luego se retira, complacida.

Es una mujer vieja y destrozada, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Vulcano. No es más que honesta consigo misma, ella no se ha sentido vulcana en un largo tiempo.

~

Atrae muchas miradas cuando decide quedarse en la Tierra, aún cuando su especie se ha restablecido en un nuevo planeta con la esperanza de hacerlo suyo. Ese demasiado vieja para reproducirse de todas formas, así que no ve punto en participar de la fachada.

Adquiere una casa bastante espaciosa en un área escasamente poblada, lo suficientemente cerca de la ciudad para viajar fuera del planeta en media hora si le apetece. Es placentero estar alrededor de tanto verde otra vez; el verde fue siempre algo que echó de menos sobre la Tierra. Pasa una excesiva cantidad de su tiempo leyendo en su pórtico delantero, complaciéndose a si misma con encuadernados de clásicos terrestres.

Se encuentra haciendo justamente eso, una polvorienta noche de verano, cuando un vehículo se coloca en la entrada junto a ella. La ventana está lo suficientemente oscura como para impedirle reconocer las siluetas en el interior por un momento, pero la puerta del pasajero se abre y unas botas de la Flota Estelar tocan el exterior y ella sabe.

Es rápida al dejar su libro de lado, levantándose para ver a Spock salir del auto. Está vistiendo túnicas vulcanas tradicionales con sus botas, una mezcla de los dos mundos en que vive. Del lado del conductor, emerge su Capitán, radiante y sonriendo ante la sensación de la tierra bajo sus zapatos.

Spock camina para saludarla, una extraña ternura en sus ojos que ella bebe como agua en el desierto. Se detiene más cerca de lo que solía, un hábito que debió de haber obtenido de los humanos. La deleita, son cosas que sabe que él está aprendiendo acerca de su gente, acerca de su vida. Ella echa un vistazo hacia Kirk, quien se encuentra hurgando en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Se retira con una infante en sus brazos, arrullándole y haciendo ruidos extraños. Ella ve a Spock seguir su mirada y casi sonreír.

Kirk sube los peldaños con la bebé, quien no es en realidad una recién nacida pero es probablemente más joven que Elizabeth. Spock mira a Kirk tiernamente y lo presenta como su t’hy’la, y ella no puede evitar sentir la ola de orgullo que la embarga. Spock toma al bebé de los brazos de Kirk y lo deposita en los de ella, descubriendo que recuerda como sostener un bebé con perfecta claridad.

La bebé es delicada y de mejillas sonrosadas, con suave cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules, claramente es hija de Kirk. Sin embargo, las cejas fruncidas y las delicadas orejas puntiagudas cuentan una historia diferente. Esta es su descendencia, maravillosamente similar a otro bebé que ella una vez conoció.

Spock extiende su dedo y la bebé envuelve con fuerza un puño alrededor de este. Spock sonríe con la mirada y abre su boca para hablar.

La han nombrado Elizabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora: Inspirado en una reciente revisión de ST: Ent. Los episodios sobre Elizabeth realmente me llegaron. Escrito en mayo del 2011. Posteado también en fanfiction.net
> 
> Notas de la traductora: Esta historia es simplemente una de mis favoritas, estoy infinitamente feliz y le agradezco a la autora por haberme dado la oportunidad de traducirla. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, no olviden dar su apoyo a la autora original :)


End file.
